A Whole New World
by Nintooner
Summary: Young Jasmine is finally ready to leave home and start a new life in an Animal Village... Or is she? -The romance aspect will come in at later chapters.-
1. Chapter 1

I looked down at my sketchbook. A messy sketch of a popular video game character was scribbled across the page. Smirking to myself, I reached for my trusty blue ballpoint pen and drew a few more strokes, darkening the lines. Once I finished, I slipped the cap onto my pen and smiled at my work. I sighed as I sunk my elbows into the soft floral-print bed covers and stretched my legs out across my bed so that my feet were poking through the gaps of my bed-head.

"Jasmine!" I heard my mother shouting from downstairs, her voice teeming with urgency. I closed the cover of the sketchbook softly, making to mental note to scan it onto my laptop later, and rolled myself off of my bed. "Yes?" I replied, shouting loud enough for her to hear me.

"Could you come down here for a minute?"

"Sure." I replied casually as I slid my black art book into the top drawer of my white cupboard set. I slipped on my purple shoes that were a mix of thongs and slippers and ran down the spiral staircase that was to the right of my room, worrying that my mum would yell at me if I were to take any longer to get my butt down there.

I leapt from the third-last step to the tiled floor of our small kitchen, my thong-slippers making a loud slapping sound against the marble. My mum, who was standing behind the small rectangular table in the centre of the room, flinched.

"Don't jump down the stairs like that, Jasmine! You scared the hell outta me!"

I laughed sheepishly. "Heh heh, sorry, mum." Although she had kind of a short temper, I was glad that my mum was so laid-back. She wasn't one of those snooty mothers who needed to go to different cafes for lunch everyday, or wear the Chanel clothes, or have the most "in-style" furniture. She was just content to eat McDonalds, wear a white T-shirt and black pants, and play the Wii with me on weekends. My dad was like that as well, except his nerves would always get to him when he'd try to play video games.

My mother smiled a wide grin. "That's perfectly fine, Jasmine." She motioned for me to walk over to her, and I did so. It was then that I noticed about fifteen brochures scattered across the red and white checkered cover of the table.

I looked up to my mum with a puzzled expression on my face.

I didn't even have to ask any questions for my mum to catch on to my thoughts. "You know how you were telling your father and I about moving to an Animal Village?"

I nodded, remembering our conversation from the previous night. Since I was almost 14 years old, it was time for me to move away to an Animal Village. Well, technically, I should have moved when I turned 13, but my mum was adamant on keeping her "precious baby" at home with her. It was the previous night that my dad finally knocked some sense into her, telling her that I would never survive in the outside world if I didn't move away at that age.

My mum responded with a sly smirk as she dramatically pointed to a certain brochure that was laying on the top of the messy pile. "Well, we've found your new home town!"

I chuckled at her overdramatic performance, and grabbed the folded-up yellow piece of paper she had pushed her index finger into. I unfolded it and read the massive writing that arced across the top of the page; "YoshTown".

* * *

><p><strong>So. This is my THIRD attempt at a proper fanfiction. (after the first two failed miserably. XD)<strong>

**'YoshTown' is the name of my Wild World town. It was back when Yoshi was my ONLY favourite character. XD**

**I hope you enjoyed! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I frowned. "YoshTown? What kind of name is that?"

My mum didn't answer, but instead pointed to a photo of a magnificent waterfall that was placed underneath the title.

I gawked at the beautiful sight. I was compelled to continue reading the box of text that was typed out underneath, and did so.

My mum leaned over my shoulder. "Can you read it out loud?"

I lifted the paper up to my face as I cleared my throat and found my place at the beginning of the paragraph. "Looking for a relaxing country town to release the stresses of city life? YoshTown's the place for you! Luscious greenery covers the entire landscape of our humble town, which is home to the friendliest neighbours around, and the nicest shop owners and staff." I glared at a small image of a brown raccoon wearing a blue apron with a leaf on it. He was showing an overly cheesy smile and he was clasping his hands together. I continued reading, "YoshTown is just a mere bus drive away, so what are you waiting for? Mayor Tortimer gives it two thumbs up!" Underneath that last sentence was a photo of an elderly tortoise who was holding two thumbs up, although he couldn't hold them up very high. Exhaling, I lowered the brochure, a smile on my face. "This place seems perfect."

My mum's face lit up like a firework. "Excellent!" she shouted in glee, "I'll start packing your things!" With that, she sped up the spiral staircase I had ran down merely minutes ago, leaving me in the dust.

I blinked. "Wait a minute!" I shouted, grabbing the brochure and running after my eccentric mother.

Once I arrived at my tiny bedroom, my mum was grabbing every piece of clothing she could find, and throwing it into an old, purple suitcase that I used once for a school camp. She had left all of my drawing tools and video games in a single pile on my bed, thank goodness. "Isn't it a little early to be packing?" I shouted, waving my arms around at a frantic speed, hoping to catch her attention.

"Of course not, silly!" she said, not moving from her spot in front of my dresser, "You're leaving tomorrow!"

That one sentence caught me completely off-guard. _Tomorrow?_ That's crazy! "What do you mean, tomorrow? We just decided on the town I'm moving to literally five minutes ago!"

She giggled. "Yeah, about that..."

I could see what was coming.

"I had already booked a house for you in YoshTown, and organised for the bus to pick you up tomorrow morning..."

I frowned. "So even if I didn't want to go to YoshTown, you would have made me go anyway?"

She nodded in slight remorse.

I sighed and smacked my right hand against my forehead. "Why didn't you tell me about this?..." I knew I wouldn't get an answer to that question, so I flung myself onto my single-bed and watched my mum pack my clothes for the next half an hour, before loading the suitcase with my DS, 3DS, the games to match, laptop, drawing tablet, sketchpad, other drawing tools, and all of my other personal belongings in a special compartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for more short chapters. :U<strong>

**I don't own Animal Crossing, or anything referenced in here, you get the deal...**

**Hope you like~ Remember to review! (but be gentle. XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you done yet?" my mother's voice called from downstairs. I could tell that my parents were growing impatient, but I needed to make sure that I looked my best. After all, today was a very special day. I performed a small twirl that caused my red and yellow checkered dress to flow, and I stopped abruptly to get a good look at my outfit from a different angle. Why, I looked a lot cuter than usual. To match my dress, a small red bow laid daintily in my shoulder-length blonde hair, and I wore red sneakers on my feet, with blue and white striped socks.

I'm probably the only 13-year-old who's content to wear sneakers wherever I go.

After straightening my bow for the sixth time, I reached for my bags and finally began to make my way down the stairway and to the front door, where my mum and dad were waiting, impatience clearly visible by their body language.

"Finally!" my father cried. He ran up to me and grabbed the purple suitcase, since it was the heaviest of my bags. I had to tilt my head all the way back to be able to see his face. Dad had always been the tallest in my family, he'd always have to sit in the back row at school gatherings so that the rest of the parents could see the front without the view getting obstructed.

He smiled a warm smile down at me before he followed my mum out to the road, where a yellow bus was waiting. I grinned as I noticed that it looked like one of those buses I'd seen on American TV shows.

I turned to my parents. "Well..." I started, looking up to them with a sincere smile, "I guess this is it."

My father nodded. "Be careful out there, Jasmine." he said as he pulled me into a tight hug. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I realised that this could possibly be the last time I'd ever hug my dad. I wiped them away quickly as he let go. I didn't want my parents to stress out over me crying in a time like this.

My mother, how seemed to be coping well until this point, suddenly burst into tears and squeezed me into an even tighter hug, shouting, "I'm going to miss my little girl so much!"

I hugged her back. Her warmth felt as good as it did all the times I had hurt myself when I was younger. Memories of her nursing me back to health when I was sick rushed into my mind, but I decided to push them away.

"Don't worry, mum," I said in a comforting tone, "I'll be fine."

She released me.

"There's no need to cry, mum. I'll write a letter to you almost every day. And one day, I'll come back home for a visit." I pulled her in for a second hug. "...I promise..." I whispered in her ear.

"Are ye ready yet?" the bus driver asked impatiently from his seat at the front of the long vehicle.

I instantly let go of my mother and grabbed my suitcase from my dad. I turned to the bus driver. "Yup!" I responded in my usual cheery tone. Not wanting to waste any more time, I quickly made my way into the bus, and I sat myself onto a seat that was close to the front. The leather felt cold against my bare legs. As the driver started to drive off, I opened the window that was next to me, and waved my arm around outside of it. "Goodbye, mum! Goodbye, dad!" I shouted.

"Goodbye, Jasmine!" my dad shouted back.

"We'll miss you, Athy!" my mum called, using a nickname I used for myself when I didn't know how to say my name properly.

I smiled. "I'll miss you too!" I yelled as my parents became small dots in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review!~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

It had stared to rain. Hard. I had been staring out at the gloomy landscape from my foggy window for 15 minutes straight, and the bus driver had started to hum a nice tune that I was sure I had heard somewhere before. Looking around at the seats behind me, I noticed that nobody else was on this bus.

I was quite surprised in the sudden change in weather since we had left for YoshTown. At home, the weather was hot and humid; typical summer weather. But now, it was cold, raining, and dark. The bus driver was even wearing a scarf and jumper, whereas was shivering in my thin dress.

The bus driver stopped humming. "I guess I should introduce myself."

It's about time he said something.

Without taking his eyes off the road, he continued, "My name be Kapp'n. I used to be a well-known sailor who would take all them land-lubbers out to a special island. Then I became a mere taxi driver, and now I be the bus driver you be talkin' to right now!" He followed this with a hefty laugh that echoed through the bus' walls. I chuckled at his pirate-like accent.

"And what be your name, young lass?"

"My name's Jasmine." I replied, smiling into the front mirror so that he could see my face.

"Hmm... Jasmine..." He smiled back at me. "That be a fine name indeed."

He abruptly twisted the massive black steering wheel to the right, causing the bus to swing around a sharp corner. "Any particular reason why ye be moving to the country?" he asked, swerving through lots of sharp turns.

I looked down at my hands in my lap. "Not really..."

"Hm. Well, do ya have enough dough to get started?"

...Oh snap. I completely forgot to bring my wallet! I didn't reply to his question, hoping that he would just forget he even asked. We had reached a straight road. It was still pouring buckets outside.

He turned his head towards me. "...Lass?"

I stared at my shiny red shoes. "...I kinda... left my money at home..." I mumbled, my face flushing in embarrassment.

He chuckled. _Why is he laughing? This is serious!_ "No need to worry that pretty little head of yours, Jasmine, your kind o' money has no use in YoshTown anyways!"

"...What do you mean?"

"In Animal Villages, Bells are the currency."

"Bells? ...Like Jingle Bells?"

He chuckled yet again. "Not exactly."

It seemed that he was about to continue speaking when a tall, grey, old-fashioned gate came into view ahead.

"We're almost there!" Kapp'n shouted in glee. "YoshTown is just inside that gate!" He slammed his toe-less foot down on the accelerator and grasped the steering wheel firmly as he shouted, "Hold on tight! We're goin' for a bumpy ride!"

I instinctively clutched onto the long silver bar that was attached to the back of the seat in front of me, as the vehicle's speed increased ten-fold, the trees passing by us becoming a green blur. I was beginning to question Kapp'n's sanity by this point.

As we approached the wooden gate, it parted in the middle and opened wide, making the way for us as Kapp'n increased our speed even more.

"Are you sure you should be going this fast?" I shouted over the loud whirring of the bus' engine.

"Trust me, lassie, this is what makes my job so fun!" the green turtle shouted back, leaning over the steering wheel.

Within seconds, we had burst into the opening. Peering through the glass of the closed window to my right, I caught sight of what looked like a bulldog who was standing upright on two legs, and he was backing away from the speeding vehicle as his eyes widened in fear.

Kapp'n pushed forward, breaking through the second gate that lead to a new world. Without notice, he spun the steering wheel to the left, causing the yellow bus to skid towards a small bus stop on two wheels, before it suddenly stopped.

A few awkward moments of silence passed in between us, before the door at the front of the bus opened.

"Well, out ye get."

I blinked. "I-Is this normal for you?"

He simply nodded as he hopped off his seat and picked up two of my bags. He walked down the metal steps and onto the small platform, and I closely followed him.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped off of the vehicle was that it was no longer raining. In fact, the blue sky was completely clear of clouds. The next thing that I noticed was that there wasn't a single car around - there weren't any roads, even! All that could be seen were apple trees, grass, and flowers.

Kapp'n placed my bags in a pile on the ground next to me, and trotted his way back to his comfortable seat at the front of the bus. "Right, then. I'll be seein' ya later, missy." With that, the doors of the bus shut, and he sped his way out of the old-fashioned gate, likely on his way to send another young man or woman to their new home.

I breathed in a sigh of relief as the crisp breeze blew back my hair. I knew that this town would the perfect place to start over.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for writer's block. =u=<strong>

**Read & Review!~**


End file.
